


Hake Kama

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [54]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kid Hatake Kakashi, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twenty-seven year old Kakashi yet five year old Hake Kama blinked, even as both Tou- <em>Sensei</em> and Sen- <em>Namikaze-san</em> seemed to deflate where they were watching. "Alright." Then turned to his once father now sensei and said. "Sakumo-sensei? Can we go on our first C-Rank with Namikaze-san and Henohenomoheji-kun?"</p>
<p>Tiny Kakashi twitched, eyes narrowing like he wasn't sure if that was a poke at his name or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hake Kama

 

"...I don't like you." The newly five year old Hatake Kakashi announced bluntly.

The twenty-seven year old Kakashi yet five year old Hake Kama blinked, even as both Tou- _Sensei_ and Sen- _Namikaze-san_ seemed to deflate where they were watching. "Alright." Then turned to his once father now sensei and said. "Sakumo-sensei? Can we go on our first C-Rank with Namikaze-san and Henohenomoheji-kun?"

Tiny Kakashi twitched, eyes narrowing like he wasn't sure if that was a poke at his name or not.

Kama just smiled.

Both adults looked like they regretted introducing them. "I think we can manage it, Kama-kun." Sakumo eventually said.

"Ne, you were born September 15, right? I was born in January." Kama said, tucking his chin into his scarf (blue with little scythes in black decorating the ends) to hide his smirk, in an innocent voice. "You can call me 'senpai' if you want, Henohenomoheji- _chan_."

_This,_ Kama thought wickedly, smirk growing into a grin behind his scarf as he dodged the five year old Hatake's lunge then parried a kunai stab- the two genin both ignoring their jōnin-sensei's protests over fighting (not that either would have argued with them _sparring_ , just not while _inside_ ). _Could be **fun.**_

**Author's Note:**

> **Hake** **Kama:** ****  
>  ****_Timeline: 5th Hokage_  
>  Born: January 16  
> Age: 13 years older then Naruto 


End file.
